Cruel Summer
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: For Sakura, the summer's been cruel. With no adversaries to challenge her power and her friends all traveling, she's left alone with her thoughts. Then there's Yue and the bond that they share. YueSakura


Cruel Summer

written by Atlantis

© 2004

Okay, here it is. I'm gonna go over some brief background stuff just in case you don't understand something that's going on in the fic. If there's something I don't cover and you have a question, leave a review with your email address and I'll get back to you about it.

Background information:

1. Kero is the small stuffed animal figure you've seen in the cartoons. You know, the one with the big mouth. His given name though is Cerberus (according to the manga, which is the be-all-end-all in my book). Just clearing that up. If you see either of those names, just know that I'm talking about the same character.

2. In the manga, before Sakura's time, Clow Reed and Yue had a thing going on. I'm talking a sexual thing. Yes, it was a male/male relationship and there is slight mention of this in the fic though it's rather vague. But don't get paranoid and think this is a yaoi fic because it's not.

3. In the manga and anime, though in the anime it was taken out or edited, Yukito and Touya also had a thing going. It didn't become sexual but they definitely cared about each other. They loved each other. There is also a mention of this in the fic. Again, don't be a homophobe. This isn't a yaoi fic.

4. If you ignored what the summary said, this is a Sakura/Yue fic. I don't want you flaming me and saying, "Sakura and Li are way better! You suck and you're stupid!" Saying something like that will only prove to me that you are childish and pay no heed to warnings. I'm not against Sakura/Li pairings. I happen to like them quite a lot. But it just so happens that this is a Sakura/Yue fic. Don't like, don't read.

5. Yukito is Yue's human form in the anime and manga. However, they have completely different souls, making them more like two people sharing the same body rather than one a celestial-type being and the other a shadow figure. Yue would have blackouts when Yue took over their body and the form would completely change as Yue and Yukito had very different appearances. When Yue let Yukito (AKA Yuki) have control back, Yuki wouldn't remember anything that had happened while Yue had control. It presented quite a problem in the development of Touya and Yuki's relationship.

That's about it. Please enjoy and leave a review telling me if you liked it or not!

Disclaimer: If I'm writing fanfiction, it's a definite indicator that I don't own the show or the manga. Duh. This story is mine however and if you steal it and claim it as your own or post it on a site without my permission, I will seek a higher authority and a good deal of my fellow writers and friends will send you ugly and perhaps threatening emails.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

For God has said, "I will never fail you. I will never forsake you." That is why we can say with confidence, "The Lord is my helper, so I will not be afraid. What can mere mortals do to me?"

Hebrews 13:5b-6

* * *

Out of all of the places she had ever been and spots she had ever just sat and stared off into space from, Sakura's most favorite was her roof. It seemed that from there she could see everything she would ever want to see and it just felt so secure; comfortable and safe. From her roof, she could feel the life going on around and underneath her. She could hear her father laughing as Kero tore into the cake made just that afternoon. She could slightly smell the lemon soap her father used to wash the dishes as the breeze carried it through and out of the house. And she could see the shadows on the ground as someone walked past a yellow-lighted window inside.

Propping her chin on top of her bent knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, she watched as the last glimpses of the sun dragged away the gold edges of the clouds and left a purple and pink sky in its wake. Birds flew around for a few more moments, restless, and then settled in high places, heads under their wings to sleep for the night. But night was what Sakura lived for. Sometimes she felt that the moon not only controlled and manipulated the seas but her as well. For her, night meant the unknown. It wrapped around each and every person, lulling them into a world of closed eyes and easy breathing. It cooled off the asphalt that shimmered with heat during the hours of the day, when the sun ruled from its throne in the sky and allowed the West Wind to breeze through the currents and provide the fresh air of some distant place as the air to breathe at night.

Unfortunately, night was also the time that Sakura thought. Not about trivial matters or gossip but the stirrings of her magical little heart, the light that brightened and dimmed within her every day as she was presented with some new obstacle. However, her problem as of late focused on the fact that there hadn't been a single obstacle or challenge to her power in several months. As loathe as she was to admit it, Sakura had come to thrive on those moments of intense pressure and near-death, reveling in the ability to use her powers and strengthen them with each new battle.

The wind stirred her bangs and she sighed. Lately it had been peaceful. Not a single wizard or magical minion had come across her path, let alone battled her for ownership of the Cards. And on top of all of that, she was alone. Not in the relationship sense, but _really_ alone. Li had gone back home several years before, visiting only now and then with Meiling. Eriol had gone back to England, stopping in frequently just because he could, but mostly to see Tomoyo who made him smile in a special way. At present, he was in Paris with her, having surprised her with a trip to the French city as a birthday present of sorts, armed with two invitations to the Vogue catwalk. Tomoyo had jumped the boy and proceeded to kiss him before backing off, blushing furiously since they were not yet officially an item and rushed to pack immediately. It had been fifteen days since they had left. Sakura had counted.

She had hoped that she could do something with her friends over the summer, especially since it was the summer after their last year of high school and before college. Once classes started up again, Sakura had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing much of anyone and she had planned on getting all of the bonding and get-togethers out of her system before that time. It seemed as though events not within her power to control had deemed otherwise.

Sighing resignedly, Sakura felt only the slight shifting of the breeze before she realized that Yue sat beside her, his intense eyes focused on her. He didn't say a word. Sakura looked at him and tilted her head.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked, feeling a little like asking though there was no need. She knew why he was there. Yue blinked slowly, as he always did.

"I felt some disturbance in you," he said emotionlessly, in that monotone of his. That beautiful, sexy monotone of his.

"It's nothing." Sakura knew that he knew she was lying but she wanted to make him work for the information. He always had to know the truth before leaving her side, in order to assure himself she was safe. She was, after all, his mistress, whom he was loyal to at any and all costs, which was the reason they now shared the bizarre bond.

* * *

Just a short while after she had turned sixteen, the power of the Cards had enabled Sakura to grant each of her guardians a wish as repayment for their undying loyalty and protection of her. Kero, predictably enough, had wished for the ability to conjure any type of food he desired. Sakura remembered laughing, knowing that dinners would be easier to take care of from then on; either that or Kero would get fat. Granted Kero's wish hadn't used much energy at all and for that Sakura had been thankful. True, she was powerful, but she was aware that certain wishes would drain her far more than others. Turning to Yue, she had found his gaze fixated on the night sky, serious and thoughtful and silent as he pondered over what he could possibly want or need in his immortal life.

While Yue thought about his wish, Sakura had cast a glance around at everyone gathered, glad that she had so many friends that supported her in what she did. Tomoyo, Eriol, Li, and Meiling all stood to one side, Tomoyo looking eager with her handheld camera working overtime. On the other side of her stood Touya and her father, Yukito absent since Yue was controlling their body at the moment. Touya seemed detached and a bit sad that his lover wasn't present to witness Sakura's granting of the wishes but knew it couldn't be helped. That was what happened when a mortal shadow shared a body with the immortal guardian of his sister. Sakura shifted her gaze back to Tomoyo who gave Sakura a thumbs-up and grinned, winking at Sakura who was, once again, garbed in one of her elaborate creations.

It truly was an odd, but beautiful piece, modeled after what Tomoyo thought a female genie would look like.

"After all," Tomoyo had reasoned when Sakura had been getting dressed in the outfit, "you're going to be granting wishes tonight, so it's only appropriate." Another wink and then a shriek of happiness when Tomoyo discovered it looked just as good as she had hoped.

Made of forest green material that shimmered when she moved and silver and gold thread, it was one of Tomoyo's more daring projects and had Sakura blushing. It consisted of a floor-length skirt that had slits on either side that went up the entire length of her thighs, ending at the waist which was slung low on her hips. She wore dark green flat-souled boots that curved in a crescent just under her knee. Her stomach and most of her torso was bare and her top was small, with just a bit more material than a bikini top, the neck scooping low to show off the assets she had acquired over the years in her transition to womanhood. The material over her breasts was embroidered with intricate flowers of silver and gold and vines that curved with her curves, flattering her figure immensely. Gauzy green sleeves with gold sparkles traveled from the tops of her shoulders where they connected to the two-inch-wide straps and flowed down to her wrists, several slits in each of the sleeves as well to show of her beautiful arms.

Her hair was up in its usual bobbins, though covered with green silk covers, her bangs blowing wildly in the wind and the strands that framed the sides of her face along with them. The green in her eyes was brought out in spectacular clarity, shining like two clear green stones framed with sooty lashes and a dark kohl that lined her eyes. The subtle colors she was adorned in had brought out her stunning beauty and Tomoyo had to wipe away a fake tear at her brilliance while she continued filming. Clutching her staff, Sakura turned to look at Yue who still looked deep in thought and reached out to touch his arm. He turned slowly to look down at her from his impressive height as though seeing her for the first time and an unguarded look passed through his eyes, leaving just as quickly as it had appeared.

"You don't have to decide tonight if you don't want to," Sakura had said quietly so that only Yue could hear her. His shimmering silver eyes shifted down to look at the feminine hand that clutched at the white sleeve which covered his forearm, her fingers moving slightly over the fabric in a caressing fashion. He put a hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him, the simple hold of his thumb and forefinger insuring that her eyes remain locked with his.

"I have decided," he told her quietly. Sakura blinked and smiled at him, surprising him with a hug before stepping away.

"Very well," she said happily. "Please kneel," she asked, stepping back so that the tall guardian could go to one knee. "Spirit of the Cards, grant me the ability to give Yue that which his heart truly desires. Release!" She twirled her staff around and above her, pointing it straight up towards the stars as she reached out and touched the center of Yue's forehead with her fingertips. A strong force immediately brought her to her knees and at first she feared an attack but realized by the energy coursing through her, or rather out of her, that it was merely what was being taken out of her in order to bring Yue's wish to fruition. Her vision went black as the completion of the wish thrust her power back at her as if it were a sledgehammer to her stomach, winding her and sending her flying backwards. She missed the startled shouts of everyone gathered, worried for her safety, but felt a reassuring, strong pair of arms lift her and gather her close to a broad chest. A soft whisper had her trying to open her eyes, squinting at the pain in her head.

"Lay still. You expended too much energy. You have to allow your body some time to recover," the whisper commanded her. Sakura stopped trying to move but kept opening her eyes by slight degrees until she was staring, blearily, up into the silver pools of light that were Yue's eyes. For the first time ever, the winged guardian's face was relaxed and soft, almost affectionate as he looked down at her.

"Yuki?!" The startled yelp that came from Touya had Sakura turning her head and body faster than she should have and a fit of vertigo consumed her and had her tumbling out of Yue's arms into the grass, breathing heavily as she attempted to right her world. "What... what... I don't understand... how..." Touya's random and excited chatter continued in an unstructured manner and there was a firm grunt. Sakura was pulled back into the arms she had fallen out of, making sure to keep her eyes closed.

"What's going on?" she asked. Though she had her eyes closed, she knew she had everyone's attention as they stared at her.

"Yue... Yue and I... are separate now," came the breathy gasp of a young man Sakura recognized as Yukito, her once and first crush.

"But h–-, thanks," Sakura commented gratefully as she felt Yue press a hand to her shoulder to keep her from rising again. It was as if he had known what she'd been thinking.

"It was his, um, wish," Yuki told everyone, sounding a bit groggy. "I was there the whole time, watching everything behind his eyes and somehow, I heard his wish and then boom! We were being ripped apart and I was laying on the ground with this pounding headache." Sakura was about to sit up again but Yue's insistent hand at her shoulder stopped her once more.

"But what was the wish? To be separated?" Her question had been directed toward Yue but he responded only with silence which prompted Yuki into answering for him.

"It was... he wished to have the ability to protect you in the most... ugh, damn my head hurts... to be the most effective protector he could be or something like that," Yuki groaned.

"So then," Touya interjected, "that meant he could only be most effective as a separate entity from you?"

"Yes." It was Yue who had finally said something. He had never been a being of many words. Sakura grinned. She couldn't help it; she loved that quirk of his, no matter how frustrating it got at times.

"But he's also... oh, I don't know. I didn't understand anything except the fact that we weren't sharing the same body anymore," Yuki added.

"You're not gonna disappear now, are you?" Touya's worried voice asked. "I mean, can you survive without Yue? That was what the problem was whenever you two ever thought about separating before."

"He's safe. We're completely different, self-sustaining entities now," Yue explained. "I have a mortal form of my own now, should I ever need to use it."

"Ohhhhhh." Touya sounded like he understood now.

"But what about Sakura? Is she okay?" Tomoyo questioned, and Sakura felt her friend come near and bend down.

"She'll be fine. I'll take her for some air." And with that said, Sakura heard Yue unfurl his wings, then felt a rush of air all around her. Yue's arms tightened around her as he rose into the air and Sakura took in several gasps of air, not because it was necessarily easier to breathe but because she'd never experience a sensation like that before: soaring up into the air with her eyes closed, secure in the arms of another.

"I agree," Yue said quietly, staring straight ahead of him as he flew over the sleeping city. Sakura, her eyes open now and functioning properly, gave him an odd look.

"I didn't say anything," she told him with the quirk of her left eyebrow. Yue turned his gaze down to her, once more devoid of emotion.

"Did you not feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked. Yue shook his head and Sakura suddenly felt small in his presence once again, as she so often did. She didn't mean not knowing.

"It's not your fault I suppose, not knowing," he said quietly, turning his gaze back to the space ahead and around them. Sakura blinked rapidly, her heart fluttering madly at her sudden realization.

"You're reading my mind!" she blurted.

"Your emotions, actually," Yue corrected her. Sakura stared at him, not knowing if she should feel violated or not. Her emotions were her own and she often liked keeping them to herself.

"But why?"

"So that I am finely attuned to what is happening to you. To be the guardian I wish to be to you, I must be able to know when you are in danger or in need of my help. Yukito and I are separated now and with him went Touya's powers, back to their rightful owner. Now he will know when you are in danger and had I not wished what I had wished, I would not have been able to do so myself." Sakura gaped. That was the most she had ever heard Yue speak in a single sentence. She watched as he rolled his eyes and threw a sardonic look her way.

"It is not so strange that I'm speaking this much. I almost never have to explain anything this detailed. Otherwise I simply don't have much to say and choose not to look like a fish, opening and closing my mouth every few moments," Yue supplied, slowing down and coming out of the glide he had been in, beating his massive wings several times before landing carefully atop a large building. "This is where I seek solace. You may find it easier to let your body recuperate here rather than surrounded by curious friends and family, no matter how good their intentions." He set Sakura down, keeping an arm around her waist as he guided her to a space in the middle of the roof.

"Um, Yue? There's nothing here," Sakura remarked, her eyes shifting around and seeing nothing but the grey and white surface of the rooftop. A hand at the small of her back and a breath in her ear had her heartbeat speeding up once more.

"Things are not always as they seem. Walk forward," he told her, giving her a small push but never once letting his hand leave her back. Sakura did as she was told, only slightly skeptical since Yue's nature was magical. It was not so hard to believe that...

"Oh. Wow." Sakura's breath left her lungs in the form of two words but she couldn't seem to manage many more. She stood just on the edge of a grassy courtyard, walled and secured by high white stone walls. In the center of the courtyard was a single tree and a bench. Other than that, there was nothing else except the soft sound of the wind blowing through the leaves of the tree and the slight whistle it made as it moved over the grass. Yue gently prodded her forward until she was under the tree just next to the bench, where he helped her sit down on the cool stone before settling himself with his back against the tree, his knees bent in relaxation with arms resting atop them, his keen silver eyes watching her.

Sakura yawned and looked at Yue, startled to find him watching her so carefully. She still hadn't figured out whether to feel violated or not, with the way he could read her emotions and feelings so easily. She supposed it was necessary but meant he would not only know when she was in danger, but when she was at the highest and lowest points in her life. Sakura didn't think it was fair to Yue. An immortal being so beautiful as he, who had gone through so much with his previous master, didn't deserve the pain of having to listen in on the ever-changing inner-workings of a teenager, gifted with magic or not. She yawned again.

"You're exhausted. You should try to get some rest," Yue said quietly, the lordly sound of his voice still present. Sakura felt as though she could listen to him forever. It didn't matter what he talked about, just as long as he spoke with the delicious mouth of his, shaped words with those lips of his...

With another yawn, Sakura nodded in agreement and was about to lay down on the bench but instead moved off sat down next to Yue against the tree, leaning into his side. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder and curling up, falling asleep almost instantly from her magical exhaustion. One last emotion filtered through her mind to Yue before she was totally lost to Morpheus's realm; one that made Yue smile.

'Why...' she suddenly wondered before sleep dragged her away. Yue looked down at her and wrapped his arm about her in order to secure her to his side, knowing that she would be safe at his side.

"I can trust you. I know that you won't toy with me the way my former master did. I have to protect someone to the best of my abilities and beyond if they are willing to do the same for me. You just may be the only person to ever truly care about _me_," Yue whispered into her hair before leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree and dozing himself.

* * *

Blinking, Sakura shook her head out of her memories, memories from two years prior. Now she was an adult, nearly nineteen though that didn't matter. She would be immortal. All true Stars were immortal as long as they didn't pass their powers onto another; Kero had told her so in all seriousness. Her mother had contracted cancer when she was young but because she had been a Star, would never die from it. But when she willingly passed her powers onto Sakura during birth, the magic within her had slowly faded away, leaving nothing to combat the deadly invasion with nothing but the will of a mortal. That will had kept her alive for nearly eight years before it had gotten the best of her.

Sakura was certain that if her mother could see her, she would be proud of the way she had turned out. At a vibrant eighteen, Sakura was a rare beauty with emeralds for eyes and hair the color of fresh honey. She had thought about growing it out several times but was far too attached to her childhood hairstyle, the twins buns on either side of her head with bangs loose and thick strands that weren't included in the buns framing her face. Sakura had not gotten too tall but had grown quite a bit since her younger days and at times she felt like she was all legs. At least, that's what the boys at school told her. But what did they know? The only one she had ever wanted, well the second to be honest, seemed only to ever see her as a child. And being a child in his eyes was something she despised. She had even taken to wearing more mature clothing but had gotten no result. At present she was wearing a small yellow tank that emphasized her chest without being low-cut and a pair of cut-off jean shorts, having chosen to remain barefoot for the evening.

She felt comfortable but common while he on the other hand, as always and without fail, looked impeccable. He had taken to wearing black at night, a color she felt looked nearly as good as the white he had always stuck with. It molded his body and provided images for dreams that weren't as innocent as many would have liked to believe of Sakura. His silver hair contrasted amazingly against the black, streaming behind him in the twisted pont-tail for several meters, the bangs about his face always managing to shift into a drool-worthy position, providing the smallest of shadows over his silver eyes and brows.

But above all, when he wore the clothes of an everyday-Joe, she thought he was perfection. His jeans always fit in the right places as well as his button-down short-sleeved shirts, and sweaters in the winter. The way he carried himself though seemed to be a problem because it seemed like every time he took his mortal form he drew every female within a five mile radius, all of them seeming to be flawless beauties. Sakura often radiated jealousy at which he would give her an odd look but it never seemed that other women noticed, as they did in novels.

'It's hopeless,' Sakura sighed mentally, shaking herself out of the explorations of her feelings for a certain guardian, blushing when she realized that Yue was still staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something more. And not only was he staring, he was _close_. His gorgeous face was no more than a few inches away and Sakura felt her face get hot, wondering why he was so close, yet wishing he would move closer. She watched with mute horror as Yue's eyes got wide and Sakura wished she could clamp a hand over her mental mouth. Sometimes she totally forgot about the way Yue could read her so well, to the most minute emotion.

"Cards of Sakura, hear my cry! Fly card, release!" In the briefest of moments, Sakura had changed the small key on her necklace into her staff and called upon the Fly card, feeling the wings sprout on her back before flying away from Yue as fast as she possibly could, completely mortified. For a moment or so, Sakura thought that Yue had just let her go but when a gust of wind hit her back she knew that he was right on her tail and since his wings were far larger than hers and he'd been using them for hundreds of years, he would soon be upon her. Sakura made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see just how far away he was, not realizing it was too late before his arms shot out and halted her flight, turning her around and pulling her into his chest.

Her heart was beating in her chest like a caged bird, trying desperately to get free but failing.

"Why did you run from me?" Yue questioned her. Sakura looked up with wide eyes and bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears. "And now you are sad. Why?" A few tears spilled over Sakura's cheeks but neither made a move to wipe them away. His wings beat steadily in the air, keeping them both hovering high above the city and allowing Sakura to give hers a rest. She swallowed and pulled one of her arms from between their bodies, raising it until she placed her palm against his cheek and then slid it down over his jaw.

"Because I wanted to give this to you," she whispered with a sob before leaning up the short distance and placing her lips awkwardly on his as she cried, running her other hand over his hair before pulling away, her cheeks and nose now red from crying. She beat her wings as Yue's arms dropped from around her and he stared at her, the emotions on his face changing with every uncharacteristically rapid blink. Shaking her head, Sakura flew off once more toward some place she knew she could cry without him knowing. There was no strong wind at her back and so she knew he hadn't followed her which made her both sad and grateful. She wasn't sure she could explain it all to him, but had he asked, she would have done her best.

Arriving at 'their' place within a few minutes, Sakura sank to the roof and said softly, "Card of Sakura, hear my thanks. Fly card, return!" feeling the wings fade from her back. She sighed, missing the feel of the extra magic humming through her body and passed through the invisible doorway, stopping still just as she made it in.

Sitting under the tree was Yue, his eyes trained on her as if letting her out of his sight meant certain death, his wings spread out across the ground on either side of him. Sakura choked and coughed as she started crying again, hiccups adding themselves into the mix as she stared back into his beautiful eyes. He stood from his spot, folding his wings behind his back so that they arched up from his shoulders and draped down to the ground, and approached her slowly. Sakura didn't move a muscle, watching the muscles in his chest shift with every step that brought him closer to her.

'He's going to ask! He's going to ask why I kissed him and how I could even presume to do so,' Sakura screamed within her mind at herself, trying to command herself to run once more, run away from the one person that made her want to cry herself into oblivion. But she couldn't move and watched with boiling inner-turmoil as he stopped in front of her and simply looked down at her. Looked down at her with eyes of melted chrome, swirling depths of silver that had tasted eternity and would forever know what it was to be immortal.

Sakura closed her eyes as the tears continued to wet her cheeks. 'Just ask and get it over with. Please,' she pleaded, hoping he could understand through their link. Rather than the calm and collected sound of his voice though was the touch of his lips against hers. Her eyes flew open as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, his eyes closed, openly displaying his vulnerability at that moment. She didn't move away and so he stepped slightly closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to him while the other brushed over her cheek, smoothing the tears into her skin and hair. But Sakura couldn't close her eyes. It had to be a dream.

"It's no dream." His voice was soft and rough, speaking directly to her but his eyes remained closed as if opening them would break the spell that had fallen over the two of them. "Close your eyes." It was not a command but Sakura obeyed anyway. Yue leaned in once again and pressed his lips to hers, slanting his lips and adding a small amount of pressure.

It was Sakura's second kiss, not her first, but she was by no means experienced. The last boy she had kissed had been just that: a boy. She and Li had kissed when they were twelve after he had told her that he loved her. There had been no passion behind that kiss for it was born of innocence and feelings that had bloomed during childhood. Since then her lips hadn't touched another's and she was glad of it because she would have compared each of them to the one Yue was giving her. He pulled away only slightly, taking a deep breath and allowing her one as well before moving to kiss her once more, more enthusiastic when she began pushing her lips back against his in response.

His lips opened slightly, allowing him to place open-mouthed kisses against Sakura's lips, sucking at them, encouraging them to part. Slowly, Sakura reciprocated with open-mouthed kisses of her own and took a ragged breath when Yue's tongue slid through the entrance of her mouth before retreating once more. He repeated the motion several more times until Sakura was trying it as well before entangling his tongue with hers, not going too deep into her mouth but far enough and with enough skill to drag a small moan from the back of her throat.

Yue gave a groan of his own when Sakura's hands tentatively made their way up into his thick hair, tugging the strands at the base of his neck and brushing her fingertips over the sensitive skin there. He picked her small body up, crushing her against his large frame so that he wouldn't have to crane his neck so much and moved further into their sanctuary, sinking down next to the tree and settling her on his lap, his immense wings relaxing and spreading out on either side of them. He eased his kisses slowly and finally pulled away from her lips to allow her time and space to breathe while he bent to kiss and nip at her neck, scraping his teeth against the delicate skin and running his tongue over it afterwards, kissing his way up behind her ear, which made her shiver in his arms. He could feel each emotion pounding through his blood, both his and hers, and had to tamper down his own raging emotions in order to better hear and understand hers. She was pleased and relieved, yet confused and worried at the same time. He gave her neck a last kiss before staring straight into her eyes.

"You want to know why I didn't ask you why you kissed me," he stated softly, pulling her head forward to rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I've been wanting to do the same to you for some time now," he admitted at her short gasp.

"But... but what about..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with uncertainty once more.

"What about Clow?" Sakura nodded. "He used me Sakura. Yes, I loved him and I trusted him and then he betrayed that love and trust by reminding me, in the end, I was his creation and more like a son than anything to him. It embittered me. To have something so precious as love thrown back at you after you've sacrificed everything you are just to give it... it's unbearable." Yue stopped for a moment, clenching his fists in remembrance. Sakura moved her head from his shoulder and placed her hands on either side of his face soothingly. His eyes opened to reveal the circles of silver underneath and he calmed himself looking into her eyes. "But then you became my new mistress. I didn't trust you either. If one master had betrayed me then I was certain the other would as well. It took years but when I realized you wouldn't ever treat me the way Clow Reed had, wouldn't toss me away as though I were an old plaything, I knew I had to be by your side for all eternity and protect you. Splitting away from Yukito was the best thing I ever did because I don't have to share my thoughts with someone completely separate from me, don't have to be on my guard all of the time in order to keep my private thoughts away from his, and don't have to keep him from the one he loves." He took a breath. "You're different Sakura. There's an abundance of caring in your heart that I don't believe exists in any other person in the world. You look past faults and histories and the poor way others have treated you, giving second, third, and fourth chances to those who don't deserve it. You provided a constant in my life that I'd never had before; a constant that built me up and helped me to shed the bitterness. I knew that even if you didn't love me, I would always love and care for you. There, I've said it. I love you."

Sakura sat on Yue's lap in shocked silence, watching his eyes move all over her face, searching for any kind of sign of rejection or disgust. He found none and Sakura kissed him softly at the corner of his lips, taking a long and deep breath as she did so.

"I always wondered why the moon was so fascinating to me," she wondered aloud, trailing her fingertips over his brows and sides of his eyes, over his cheekbones and jaw. Yue smiled softly at her. "It seems my heart knew all along that I belonged to the guardian bestowed with the powers of the moon. I do love you, Yue. I do." Yue closed his eyes, having received the verbal affirmation of what he had felt, chuckling when she added, "But I'm sure you already knew that." He opened his eyes once more and leaned forward until Sakura was laying on the grass beneath and to the side of him. His wings followed his path and were draping over them like a large feather canopy, cool and soft and creating an entirely new world for the both of them. The index finger of his right hand trailed down the side of her face and neck, down over her shoulders and across her collar bone and he watched her eyes glaze over, watched her bite her lip.

"Guilty as charged," he joked. "But I've always wondered why I could never feel your emotions while you slept. Not generally, anyway. Every full moon I could see and feel pieces but nothing more," he said quietly, watching in amusement as her glass-green eyes snapped open and her face flushed with color.

"That's a relief," she muttered. One of Yue's silver brows arched up.

"Why? Anything interesting I should know about?" he teased, sliding his right hand down over her side and just under her breast. Sakura's breathing hitched and her eyes locked with his.

"No... I mean, not in particular..." she hedged, not meeting his eyes. A hand at her chin pulled her gaze so that it locked with silver.

"I was only teasing," Yue said softly with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Sakura retorted. "I didn't know you were capable of doing so." Yue rolled over her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," his mistress replied tartly. Yue grinned and dipped his head for a kiss, leaving her breathless. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, unwilling to let him go.

"We have to get you back home soon," he said softly. "You'll be missed and Cerberus will throw a fit until he knows where you are again." Sakura giggled.

"Don't I know it. All right, all right, we might as well go now," she grumbled, giving Yue a look that plainly showed she didn't want to go anywhere. The corner of his mouth lifted in half of a smile and he got off of her slowly, rising to his knees and then his feet, helping Sakura up and placing a firm hand at the small of her back. She grinned up at him.

"I love you."

"And I you, mistress. My Sakura." Sakura laughed as Yue picked her up and swung her around, gripping his shoulders automatically. When he set her back down he engulfed her in a large hug, wrapping his wings around them like a second hug. He pulled away from her slowly, enjoying how her eyes seemed to find his instinctively.

"Come, we've got to get you home." Sakura let him lead her out of their sanctuary and back onto the roof where he immediately let loose his wings and soared into the air. He smiled at her again.

"You know," Sakura said as the two of them flew over the city, "I like you much better when you smile. I mean, you're so handsome." She blushed.

"And I like making you blush. My smiles will be saved for you alone," he promised in her ear, making quick time of soaring over the city to her home. They landed back on her roof where they had been only a short while earlier, having opted out of going into Sakura's room from the window because it was difficult for Yue to get through when his wings were out. The girl gave another sigh, not quite ready to leave her angel but at a look from his eyes, she knew it wouldn't be long before he saw her again. She felt her heart melt along with the rest of her insides as the once-stoic and stone-faced Yue took both of her hands in his own and raised them to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of her palms. He gave her a soft smile and released her before leaping back into the air.

"Well," Sakura murmured distractedly, "he sure is loyal. And he loves me. This might not be such a bad summer after all."

* * *

Finished! There won't be another chapter, please don't ask for one. However, there is an alternate version which happens to be a lemon. If you'd like to read that as well, you can find the link in my profile. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
